Les 5 sens de l'amour
by Tsukiochan
Summary: Lorsque nous sommes sélectionnés par la SM Entertainment, ce que l'on ne sait pas, c'est que tout n'est pas rose, encore moins lorsqu'on découvre que l'homme qu'on admire le plus faire battre étrangement notre coeur ... Jongkey ? Ontae ? 2min ? Qui sera au coeur de cette tourmente amoureuse ?
1. Chapter 1

Une joie immense. C'est le sentiment que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai pu serrer dans mes bras la personne que j'aimais. On ne se connaissait pas, on se calculait à peine, mais une chose est sûre, dès que je t'ai vue, quelque chose à changer en moi et je ne savais pas que ça allait autant me toucher. Ce sentiment, je l'avais presque oublié, depuis que la SM entertainment m'avais sélectionné, cela faisait combien de temps déjà ?

**_Chapitre 1 : La vue_**

2005, notre rencontre. J'ai 15 ans, petit et une voix qu'on dit puissante, c'est ce qui me définit : Kim JongHyun, futur membre du groupe de Kpop SHINee. Dans la classe, je ne vois que toi, ta peau si belle, tes yeux si fins mais surtout ta personnalité incroyable. Tu sais, c'est dur de cacher des sentiments que tu maîtrises mal ou pas du tout. Dès que je te regarde, tu es entouré de personnes qui font semblant d'être tes amis, des filles qui veulent sortir avec toi juste pour ta belle gueule et non pour le vrai toi, c'est pitoyable n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis assez discret comme élève, peu d'amis, je réponds seulement aux questions que l'on me pose et pas de «grands» succès avec les filles. La raison ? Surement parce qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas, le corps masculin est ce que la nature a fait de plus beau à mes yeux et Kim Kibum en est l'éphèbe de cette école. Grand, le visage entouré d'une chevelure couleur corbeau, les yeux d'un noir profond et d'une douceur sans égale, et surtout, le garçon le plus populaire de toute la Corée du Sud. Tout le monde le connaissait, le reconnaissait et surtout l'admirais, tout comme moi. J'ose à peine l'imaginer ne serais-ce que poser les yeux sur moi, je suis même persuadé qu'il ne sais pas que c'est moi qui suis juste assis à côté de lui tous les jours. Je ne lui parle pas certes, mais malgré tout je le connais à travers mes observations.

Il ne s'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tous les jours je le regarde, ou plutôt je l'admire. Lui, sans effort il chante, retient en un clin d'oeil les pas des différentes chorégraphies et il rape sans effort ! Tout le monde est jaloux, quand il ose montrer un dixième de ses talents. Leurs regards ne sont plus les même dès qu'il tourne le dos. C'est incroyable de voir des personnes changer de visage aussi rapidement ! Ces personnes qui se disent être ses amis, ne les croient pas quand elles te disent qu'elles seront toujours là pour toi, c'est un mensonge ! Ce qu'on ne nous dit pas lorsqu'on t'engages, c'est que la vie n'est pas rose, ça on l'apprend à ses dépend. On te maltraites, te persécutes, on lance d'horribles rumeurs à ton sujet dans le seul but de te blesser et te briser ... C'est la dure loi de la célébrité, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'admire, mais être aussi talentueux, beau et sexy à la fois, ce n'est pas possible. Impossible ! J'étais perturbé, d'un côté je l'admirais, mais d'un autre je le détestais au plus haut point par toutes les qualités et les talents cachés que tu démontrais à présent ! Je voulais le défendre face aux autres, devenir son «sauveur», il se serait dis que, finalement, ses amis sa ne serait nul d'autre que moi. Mais d'un autre côté, si j'interviens je risque non seulement de me faire persécuter avec lui, mais aussi de briser ma future carrière ! Un bruit me tira de mes pensées, 3 élèves étaient entrain de pousser violemment Kibum. Et sans réfléchir, je me mis devant lui pour le protéger des représailles qui fusaient depuis quelques longues minutes, tel un bouclier.

«- Arrêtez !» Je couvre aussitôt ma bouche de mes mains. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, de faire !? Pourquoi ?! Ne m'étais-je pas dis que rester dans l'ombre n'étais pas une mauvaise solution ?! Tout le monde me regarde ... Je sens son regard dans mon dos, j'ose à peine concevoir ses pensées à mon égard. Je ferme les yeux, attendant mon bourreau. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes s'écoulent sans que personne ne bouge. J'entrouvre un oeil, puis l'autre. Tout le monde nous regarde les yeux grands ouverts, dépités. Je sens que je vais rougir et sans réfléchir, j'attrape le poignet de Kibum et l'entraîne avec moi le plus loin possible.

«Hey ! Mais où m'emmène-tu ?! Et pis t'es qui d'abord ?! ... YAH !»

Nous arrivons sur le toit de l'école, essoufflé, je me retourne vers toi, regardant le sol.

«-Désolé, j'ai vu que t'étais en mauvaise posture et j'ai pas réfléchis, je suis intervenu. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû. Demain je ferais des excuses devant toute la classe, tu redeviendras populaire et on se parlera plus, si c'est ça que tu veux, ça me pose pas de problèmes, j'ai l'habitude.

Je sentis ses mains contre ma bouche, d'une main il souleva mon menton pour que je le regarde en face.

-Tais-toi !

Surpris, je ne bouge pas.

-Merci. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire face à eux. Sinon ... T'es qui ?

Je ris nerveusement.

-Ton voisin de table, à ta droite. Kim Jonghyun.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses yeux. Enfin il me regardait, il me considérait comme une vraie personne, peut-être un ami ?! Mon coeur s'emballait. Faut vraiment que je contrôle mes sentiments ... Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Ah ! Vraiment désolé, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remarqué ... Ou devrais-je dire, je n'ai jamais prêté attention aux autres élèves.

Il baissa la tête, il devait être profondément blessé

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi je t'ai déjà remarqué, dis-je en souriant, et les autres ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent en te faisant subir ça. S'ils étaient avec toi, c'était plus par hypocrisie et jalousie que par réelle amitié. Crois-moi, j'ai analysé chaque personne dans cette classe et tes «amis» ne l'étaient que par pur intérêt !

J'essayais de le faire rire tant bien que mal en prenant la voix d'un vieux professeur de science qui dictait son cours, son sourire éblouissant me manquait déjà. Malgré ma prestation, il avait toujours la tête baissé, les mains dans les poches, l'air triste.

-Qui ne l'est pas ... ?

Surpris par sa remarque, je souris légèrement.

-Moi.

Il releva soudainement la tête, puis soupira lourdement.

-Pff, tu te moques de moi, hein ? Sérieusement, les autres m'ont abandonnés, pourquoi pas toi ?!

Je m'approche doucement de lui, sourire en coin, confiance en moi puissance mille.

-Parce que je ne suis pas les autres et que j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître.»

Nous rions ensemble, puis restons sur le toit de l'école, admirant la magnifique vue, dans le plus grand silence. De temps en temps, je jette quelques petits coups d'oeil. Il dégageait une aura différente que celle habituelle, quelque chose semblait .. bizarre. Le vent souleva délicatement ces cheveux, je sentis la chaleur me monté aux joues. Je regarde le sol, voulant rester ici seul avec lui, mais je pense aussi aux conséquences qui s'abattraient sur nous dès que nous reviendrons en classe.

«- Nous devrions peut-être redescendre avant que les autres ne préviennent les professeurs ...

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil et voit que lui aussi est triste de devoir retourner dans la «jungle»

Oui, t'as raison.»

Il soupire, me regarde dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de me sonder ou de s'imprégner de mon visage. Je suis assez confus face à son regard et rougit. Nous redescendons du toit, je suis devant lui et sent encore son regard dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons près de notre classe. Je me retourne et l'observe.

«ça va aller ? Tu n'as pas peur que tes .. «amis» s'en prennent à toi ? Tu sais, si t'as le moindre ..

Key me couvre la bouche avec sa main.

-Non, ça va ne t'inquiète pas. On va faire comme si de rien n'était, continuer comme avant. Si ça se passe vraiment mal, autant en parler aux professeurs et nous changer de classe, tu crois pas ?

Mon visage se décompose face à ses paroles. J'ai, inconsciemment, sauvé l'homme auquel je tiens le plus au monde, pour au finale me dire que «faisons comme si de rien n'était» ?! Il est sérieux ?!

Euuuuh, d'accord.»

Je baisse la tête et va directement à ma place. Je ne veux plus le regarder, mon coeur me fait horriblement mal et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ! Kibum fait son petit numéro de «Monsieur Populaire», l'air de rien, m'ignorant toujours autant qu'avant, cela en devient presque blessant. L'avoir observer pendant tout ce temps, ne m'a rien apporté.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : l'ouïe**_

A la sortie des cours, je sors seul quand je sens qu'on me tire par le col derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit deux des prétendus amis de Kibum.

«-Hey Superman, t'as voulu faire le héros aujourd'hui et sauver Mônsieur Kibum ?! Ça nous plaît pas tellement ton comportement, Kibum est notre pote et rester avec lui devrait nous assurer notre gloire. Lâche lui les basques avant qu'on s'énerve et te fasse mal. Compris petit morveux ?!

Je détourne le regard et les dénigre.

- Pff, vous vous croyez être son ami alors que vous ne connaissez rien de lui. Être hypocrite à ce point en devient abjecte, à votre place, j'aurais honte. Si j'ai envie de lui parler, je le ferais et c'est pas à vous de dire à qui je dois parler ou non. Foutez-moi la paix !

Les deux étudiants me collent violemment contre le mur. Je mémorise leur visage, en cas de problème, il faut bien savoir retourner sa veste.

- Écoute sale gosse. Ici, c'est pas toi qui fait la loi, nous sommes tes hyungs et tu nous dois le respect. De pl..

- Je dois le respect qu'aux personnes qui me respectent. Jamais je respecterais des personnes qui sont des amis par pur intérêt.

Derrière les deux lascars, Kibum arrive. Ayant entendu toute la conversation, il paraît choqué mais sur son visage on pouvait lire comme une sorte de non-surprise. Je me dégage de l'emprise des deux étudiants et pars avec Kibum.

- Désolé que t'ai entendu ça. Rassure toi, tout le monde n'est pas comme ça avec toi.

Je lui souris, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul.

- Non, t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude. Et puis, tu sais des gens comme ça, on va en rencontrer beaucoup quand on sera célèbre Haha !

Il se met à éclater de rire. Cela me rassure et rit avec lui. Son rire était comme une douce mélodie rassurante. Je ressentais mon coeur battre très fort, il faut vraiment que j'aille consulter, je m'emballe pour un rien à présent, bizarre ... J'avais la sensation qu'une grande amitié allait naître entre nous, et cette idée me rendait aussi heureux qu'un sportif remportant son 1er championnat du monde.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que nous traînons ensemble, juste lui et moi. Quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble, il me manque quelque chose en moi, une partie de moi est comme «envolée» ! Nous avons rencontrés chacun nos familles respectives, ma soeur adorait Kibum, elle l'adore même un peu trop à mon goût. Dès que je rentre sans lui, elle m'assaille de questions à propos de sa personnalité, ses goûts en matière de cuisine, de musique ou même de fille. Son discours en devient assourdissant lorsqu'il me raccompagne jusque chez moi ou reste à diner ... A présent, nos «camarades» de classe nous laissait tranquille, nous étions à part, nous avions notre monde. On était bien ensemble, personne ne pouvait perturber notre harmonie. Lorsque nous chantions ensemble, c'était comme si la Nature avait conçus nos voix pour qu'elle soit en parfaite symbiose. Cela décrivait d'ailleurs très bien notre relation. Nous étions seul contre tous, les autres avaient d'ailleurs très bien compris cela, jusqu'au jour où un nouvel élève arriva dans notre classe. Ça, on l'a remarqué quand les filles de notre classe se sont mis à pousser de «discret» cris dans les couloirs.

«Kyaaaaaah ! T'as vu il m'a regardé, ce mec est pour moi les filles, on n'y touche pas ! Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, j'y crois paaaaaaaas !»

Oh. My. Gosh. Mais c'est quoi ces groupies !? On est pas censé devenir des idoles plus tard ?! Ce qui est bien avec Kibum, c'est qu'il suffit d'un seul regard pour nous comprendre. Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à notre règle pour que d'un seul bond nous nous levâmes et imitions vulgairement ces filles. Kibum jouait le rôle du beau ténébreux et moi la groupie.

«C'est pas la peine de vous moquer les deux gays là-bas ! Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout ! -s'exclama un garçon adossé au pas de la porte-

Kibum se retourna et se dirigea précipitamment vers le garçon.

-Répète un peu !?

Je rejoignis Kibum et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Arrête Kibum, il en vaut pas la peine

-Quoi, la tafiolle veut me frapper !? Et bien vas-y, je t'en prie, mon menton est tout à toi la pédale !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kibum entra dans une rage folle, il se défis de mon emprise et leva haut son poing, lorsqu'on entendit une voix grave provenant du couloir.

-Ton pote a raison, il en vaut pas la peine, tu risques plus de te faire mal qu'autre chose.»

Tout le monde se tût d'un coup et observa l'auteur de ces paroles. Le nouveau fît son entrée en classe, grand mais la tête basse, traînant des pieds. Il jeta tout de même un regard vers Kibum et moi avant d'aller s'assoir derrière mon bureau. Il se passa au moins 5 bonnes minutes avant que le professeur brise le silence, nous regagna tous nos places, toujours silencieux.

Lorsque les cours se terminèrent, personne n'osa parler au nouveau, on ne connaissait que son nom : Choi MinHo. On ne savait ni son talent, ni d'où il venait, mais un immense respect pour lui c'était installé dans la classe, et c'est donc tout naturellement que Kibum alla lui parler.

«Hey, merci pour tout à l'heure, tu nous a évité pas mal de problèmes tu sais !

- Hm, c'est rien.

- Alors c'est quoi ton talent ? Tu viens d'où ? T'as des passions dans la vie ? Tu pratiques le sport on dirait !

Je me mis à rire, ce qui étonna tout d'abord le nouveau puis Kibum qui m'assainit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Yah ! Un peu de respect pour celui qui nous a évité les heures de colles de Mister T !

- Aïeuh ! mais je ris pas pour ça ! C'est à cause de toi Babo ! Tu l'assaillis de questions alors qu'il te répond à peine !

Cette fois-ci, ce fût au tour du nouveau de rire. Son rire ressemblait presque à une blague. Il riait tellement à gorge déployé qu'on avait l'impression que c'était 6 personnes qui riaient en même temps. On sentait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ris, ce qui fit sourire Kibum et moi, un sourire maternel.

-Et sinon, c'est quoi qui te fait autant rire !?

- On dirait un couple Hahahahaha !

- QUOI !? Tu vas voir si on forme un couple toi !

Kibum sauta sur MinHo en voulant l'étrangler et c'est dans un éclatement de rire générale que je tenta d'arrêter la futur Diva.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : L'odorat**_

Depuis l'arrivée de MinHo, mon petit monde a été quelque peu perturbé. Pour commencer, ce n'était plus Kibum & moi mais Kibum, Minho & Moi. Je n'étais pas jaloux mais notre relation avec Kibum n'était plus si exclusive et intime qu'avant ... Mon coeur est un temps soit peu malmené et en parlant de celui-là, le docteur a rien trouver. J'ai été consulté et la seule qu'on m'ait trouvé était le fait que je ne mangeais pas assez de calcium ... Faut vraiment que je trouve la source du problème ! Et cela ne se passe qu'en présence de Kibum et Minho, seraient-ils la source d'un stress quelconque ? Ma gentille soeur m'a suggéré que l'amour avait peut-être pointer le bout de son nez pour semer le désordre en moi, baliverne. «J'ai le nez pour ça !» comme elle dit ... Mouais.

Un samedi sans cours, les nouveaux «trois mousquetaires» partirent manger au restaurant avant d'aller a Lotte World. Kibum et moi étions toujours aussi complice, mais quelque chose avait changé depuis que Minho était arrivé au sein de notre groupe. Comme si, finalement, c'était bien d'avoir d'autres meilleurs amis. Aïe, toujours ce foutu coeur qui fait des siennes ... J'appréciais Minho, mais à petites doses. Monsieur ne parlait pas beaucoup, encore heureux, mais était très sportif, ce qui impressionnait Kibum. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au restaurant de Lotte World, un homme sortit violemment en bousculant Kibum, qui manqua de tomber. Sans hésiter je le rattrapa, et sous les yeux surpris de Minho, nos lèvres se frôlèrent. Nos visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre que je pouvais sentir son doux parfum sucré de vanille. Je sentis la chaleur parcourir mon corps, mon visage rougit, mon coeur était sur le point d'exploser, Kibum semblait dans le même état que moi, nous ne pouvions bouger, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Se fût Minho qui nous sépara en hurlant si nous allions bien. Physiquement oui, mais psychologiquement je ne sais pas. Nous ne pouvions détacher nos regards l'un de l'autre.

-hum, ça va ? -Dis-je en rougissant- Je ne t'ai pas fais mal en te rattrapant ? C'était ... un ... réflexe, Mianhae.

- Non non, ca va ne t'inquiète pas, merci de m'avoir sauver ... encore.

Nous étions tous les deux très gênés de la situation, pourtant cela semblait normal d'éviter à quelqu'un de se faire du mal, non ? La journée continua, comme si de rien était, malgré tout, je sentais qu'un certain sentiment assez bizarre c'était installé. Ce n'était pas un sentiment de mal-aise, plus une gêne. Minho aussi l'avait sentis et partis assez rapidement. Après qu'il soit partis, en début d'après-midi, une foule de personnes arriva en masse dans le parc, Kibum me pris subitement la main, en rougissant et me tira vers un coin plus tranquille. Nos regards se croisèrent, puis, en même temps, nous les baissions. Kibum brisa le silence le premier, je regardais mes mains.

- Je voulais pas qu'on se perdent. J'ai toujours peur de te perdre ...

Surpris, je releva soudainement la tête et le dévisagea.

-Quoi ?! Me perdre ?! Mais voyons Kibum, c'est impossible ! Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, je ... -je me mordis la lèvre, réfléchissant si le moment était propice à lui faire part de mes sentiments.-

- Tu .. ? JongHyun, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, y a un truc bizarre qui s'est passé entre nous, je sais pas quoi mais ... -il soupire- si tu veux plus qu'on se voit, je comprendrais.

- Pardon ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Non, ce n'est pas ça, il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé certes mais j'ai un truc à t'avouer : je suis gay, depuis un moment j'ai des sentiments forts ... d'amitié bien sûr -détourne mon regard.-

Kibum souri et me prit dans ses bras, mon coeur bats de plus en plus vite, que faire ?!

- Ki ... bum ?

Il resta silencieux. Je le sentais me serrer fort dans ses bras, comme pour me remercier de quelque chose. Une peur me hante, la solitude. Je pris Kibum par les épaules et le fit me regarder dans les yeux.

- Kibum, j'ai besoin d'explications. Je tiens énormément à toi et tu le sais, qu'est-ce que t'as soudaiement.

- JongHyun, je t'aime !

- Quoi !? T'es sur de toi ?! Mais en amour d'amoureux ou ou amour d'amitié ?!

- Haha gros bêta ! A toi de le deviner !

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme je l'imaginais, nous nous tenions la main de temps en temps, rions beaucoup et surtout nous nous amusons et ne pensons qu'à nous, notre relation. Mais reste son «je t'aime» qui me restait en tête. Que voulait-il dire par là ?! Partagerait-il les même sentiments que moi ?! Serait-il lui aussi gay ? Au fond de moi, je l'espérais. Juste nous imaginer en train de nous embrasser réussissait à me faire rougir ... Le soleil commença doucement à s'éteindre pour laisser placer à la douce lune mystérieuse.

- Kibum, tu veux rentrer ou tu préfères aller autre part ?

Il me regarda assez surpris par ma proposition.

- Euuh et bien, je ne suis pas contre aller autre part avec toi, mais où ? Nous sommes encore trop jeune pour aller dans les bars.

- Haha ! oui mais quand tu connais les secrets des personnes, tout peut te devenir accessible ! Suis moi et tu verra !

En chemin, Kibum me posa beaucoup de questions à la suite de cette déclaration, nous nous tenions la main, comme si cela était devenu tout naturel. Nous arrivions en face d'un restaurant japonais quand un jeune homme sortit de l'établissement. C'était l'un des garçons qui avait voulu me tabasser plus tôt dans l'année. Je lui lança un regard noir et supérieur, qui n'échappa pas à Kibum. Il nous installa à une table au calme dans le restaurant et nous offrit gracieusement ce que nous souhaitions.

- Mais, c'est pas un élève du lycée ?!

- Si - dis-je fièrement- sauf que ce charmant jeune homme a voulu me tabasser parce qu'on était potes et qu'il a été surpris de mes capacités de combat. Donc comme ses parents tiennent ce restaurant et qu'ils ont été mis au courant de l'histoire, pour le punir il doit travailler avec eux et m'offre un repas avec toi. Sinon, ton «je t'aime» de tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?

- On peux prendre ce qu'on veut ?! Vraiment ?! Wouah ! Et bien, ... quand tu m'as avoué que t'étais gay, cela m'a rassuré. On est pareil ! Et je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse aussi bien s'entendre tous les deux. J'avais peur que si je te le disais tu me fuirais de peur que je te prenne comme un sauvage ... Mes «amis» ne sont pas au courant de ça, donc c'est pour ça que m'ouvrir autant à toi, ça me fait bizarre. Tout à l'heure quand tu m'a rattrapé mon coeur s'est complètement arrêté. J'ai toujours eu peur d'éprouver des sentiments trop fort pour mes meilleurs amis, sachant que la plupart n'était pas gay, cela devenait assez compliquer entre nous. Alors merci de t'être ouvert à moi comme ça.

Je fus très surpris par sa déclaration et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. A peine ouvris-je la bouche que le serveur nous apporta notre commande. Les arômes de ramyeon, soja et coriandre embauma rapidement la pièce, la chaleur monta, surement grâce à nos déclarations et surtout au soju. Rapidement, un jeu assez bizarre s'installa entre nous, au début, chacun faisait goûter son plat à l'autre, puis comme des gamins, à chaque gorgée de soju nous nous donnions des gages. Plutôt enfantin, cela partait d'une simple chatouille à quelques léchouilles sur la joue. Mais plus la soirée avançait dans la nuit sombre, plus le jeu devenait pervers, érotique. Nous étions presque ivre mort quand Kibum m'embrassa langoureusement, je ne contrôlais presque plus mes gestes et c'est sans refus que j'accepta son baiser, lui souris puis continua à l'embrasser. Ce fût notre amis de lycée qui fit cesser notre petit «jeu».

- Yah ! Les amoureux, il serait peut-être temps de partir, vous avez vu l'heure ?! Je veux bien que vous me punissez à votre manière mais, 'y a des limites !

Nous cessions de nous embrasser à ces paroles, mais sans aucune gêne, nous rions en choeur avant de le remercier et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à se taire sur ce qu'il avait vu ce soir. Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous déambulions dans les rues calmes et endormies de Séoul.

- JongHyuuuuuun, t'aurais pas envie de faire dodo avec moi ce soir Hahahaha ?!

- Oh ouaiiiis ! Mais tes parents vont pas nous engueuler si on rentre si tard ?

- noooooooon t'inquiète pas, ils sont jamais là.

- . . . Fiesta !

Comme 2 pauvres ivrognes, Kibum m'emmena chez lui. Comme 2 ivrognes, nous nous sommes déshabiller mutuellement et comme 2 ivrognes, nous nous sommes endormis avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que se soit.


End file.
